As a vehicle body skeleton structure, for example, there is a structure that forms and reinforces a closed cross-sectional structure of two vertical layers by a first reinforcement and a second reinforcement at the joined portion of the rocker rear end portion and the pillar lower end portion at a vehicle (refer to Patent Document 1 for example).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-213826